1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is believed to be best exemplified by art which may be found in Class 47, Subclasses 2 and 8.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of premature bud formation due to unseasonable warm spells in the winter followed by normal cold weather and the resulting damage to fruit trees is well-known to any orchard operator. Numerous techniques have heretofore been attempted and suggested for preventing premature bud formation to provide the tree with a measure of protection against kill back which is extremely costly to the orchard operator. It has been long recognized that temporary warm spells in the winter season will arouse a tree from its dormancy and cause sap to flow through the tree's system and are thus conducive to premature bud formation which renders the tree highly susceptible to kill back upon resumption of normally cold weather. As a result of this problem many attempts have been made to protect trees from premature bud formation. Some of the prior art techniques to protect trees from premature bud formation include:
1. Maintaining the tree in chilled condition by packing "dry ice" around the tree during temporary warm spells of winter so that the tree will not be influenced by the temporary warm weather; PA1 2. Maintaining the tree in chilled condition by a refrigerating system in which coolant is circulated through a coil of many turns around the tree during such temporary warm spells to maintain the tree's dormancy; PA1 3. Heating orchards by burning tires, oil or other materials in open pots or the like; PA1 4. Spraying water on trees during freezing temperatures; PA1 5. Covering fruit trees with a foam or fog to minimize radiation heat losses from the tree or surrounding soil. PA1 U.s. pat. No. 1,583,625 -- STUBING, SR. PA1 U.s. pat. No. 1,799,699 -- PEETS PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,122,734 -- WINFORD PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,890,740 -- MILLER
While a measurable degree of success is achieved from use of the methods enumerated above, these methods are accompanied by various disadvantages compared to the use of the method and apparatus according to the present invention. In each of the methods mentioned above, it is necessary to have a supply of energy or other resource to carry out the specific method. For example, according to the prior art methods, it is necessary to have a supply of "dry ice;" a refrigerent which must be circulated and thus require energy; oil or other fuel; water for spraying and the pressure energy necessary to perform the spraying; and foam or fog and the energy to apply these. The prior art methods also require either mechanical or human means for applying the resources according to temperature changes each time unseasonable warm spells appear, that is means for monitoring and effecting the preventative that is desired to avoid premature formation of buds.
Applicant hereby brings to the attention of the Patent Office the following prior art of which he was aware at the time of the preparation of the instant application:
Of the above art, Stubing, Sr. and Peets are of interest in that they relate to methods and/or devices for tree surgery. These patents relate essentially to the care and healing of sick or diseased trees. The Winford and Miller patents relate to methods and/or apparatuses which are for use in preventing premature formation of buds. Winford specifically relates to a localized application of "dry ice" otherwise known as solidified carbon dioxide around a tree so that the tree will not sense the temporary warmth in the winter so that the tree will remain dormant and its sap will not flow through the system to form buds. Miller, on the other hand, relates to a more sophisticated method of localized chilling of the senses of a tree by circulating refrigerant through coils around the trunk of a tree to prevent sap flow during winter warm spells.
The foregoing prior art patents are noted as being of interest, but are not deemed to constitute a barrier to the patentability of the present invention.